It's probably me
by Maelyne-Ann
Summary: En 187 AC, un virus ravage la population de la colonie V-08744 au point de Lagrange2. Moment de fraternité entre deux streets rats.
1. Le vaccin

_Petite tchatche : Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi, toussa, toussa. C'était un vieux brouillon qui traînait sur mon PC. J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si c'est très court._ _Contexte inspiré par une chanson que j'affectionne particulièrement et par la phrase_ _"If Solo's with me, we'll be Duo." Mais j'arrête là sinon j'vais spoiler ^^.  
_

 _Timeline : 187AC, lors du virus qui a ravagé la colonie sur laquelle vivait Duo.  
_

 **It's probably me**

Lové dans ses bras, Solo se laissa aller contre lui. Lone s'était installé dans son dos et l'appuyait contre son épaule gauche tout en sortant la seringue de la valisette à son côté. Il avait déjà injecté le vaccin aux autres gosses et c'était à son tour. Le sérieux de son expression le fit sourire un instant et il se permit de le dévisager ouvertement. Le gamin avait horreur de ça en temps normal mais quand on est bouffé par la maladie ça donne des excuses et il savait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. L'enfant avait placé la seringue dans sa bouche, pour pouvoir utiliser ses mains avec plus d'aisance le temps de lui remonter le pull jusqu'au-dessus du bras. Ses yeux bleus se remplissaient de larmes mais il les retenait tant bien que mal, les essuyant de temps à autres d'un revers de poignet.

Lone semblait resplendir avec la lumière qui jouait dans ses longs cheveux châtains, à la lueur des derniers rayons de soleil qui se frayaient un chemin dans le grand hangar désaffecté. Au moins ils étaient à l'abri, ils ne crèveraient pas dans la rue entre deux poubelles. Des bruits de toux s'élevaient de temps en temps et une ambiance de mort régnait mais avec un peu de chance les injections feraient effet.

Solo tendit son bras et le gamin prit la seringue dans sa main. Il commença à détailler tout haut ce qu'il allait faire. Ce n'était pas tant pour rassurer Solo que se rassurer lui-même et être sûr de bien suivre les instructions à la lettre.

« C'est une injection intramusculaire. Je vais donc te piquer le bras bien perpendiculaire. »

Il sourit en voyant que l'enfant avait bien appris sa leçon. Il y a seulement quelques heures, il aurait parié qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé le mot 'perpendiculaire' et il était certain que ce n'était pas lui qui le lui avait appris parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait bien signifier. Le gamin porta le capuchon de la seringue à ses lèvres et le coinça entre ses dents. Il sentit une petite piqûre précise quand la voix s'éleva à nouveau.

« Che t'ai piqué dans le muscle normalement mais che vais vérifier pour être sûr que che chuis pas là où y faut pas. »

Solo regarda l'aiguille aspirer légèrement mais ne vit rien de significatif alors il tourna à nouveau la tête vers l'enfant pour lire sur son expression si c'était bon ou non. Le sourire de triomphe le rassura et Lone commença à lui injecter le vaccin.

« Là, ch'est bon, ch'ai pu qu'à appuyer et ch'est fini. »

Il reboucha la seringue et la jeta dans la valisette une fois l'opération terminée.

« Bon, normalement c'est pas vraiment fini. L'infirmière passait un petit coton dessus et mettait un pansement, mais j'ai pas pensé à en piquer, pis c'est pas vraiment utile, c'est le vaccin et la manière de l'injecter qui est importante. Elle a même filé un bonbon à un gamin qui pleurait, mais t'as pas pleuré alors t'y a pas droit. »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Solo.

« Parce que t'avais un bonbon pour moi si je pleurais ? »

« Non ! Tu pleures jamais alors j'ai pas piqué de bonbon. Maintenant tu te reposes et tu laisses le produit agir. »

Solo retint une quinte de toux et obéit. Si on lui avait dit il y a quelques mois qu'il obéirait à un môme, il aurait éclaté de rire, et pourtant, du haut de ses sept ans, il avait réussi un exploit que ses vénérables douze ans ne lui avaient pas permis de réaliser en allant voler cette valisette.

« Je reviens »

Le gamin le reposa délicatement sur le sol, relevant sa tête avec un pantalon plié pour lui servir d'oreiller de fortune et rejoignit Vetem qui lui avait fait signe quelques instants auparavant. La fillette l'emmena vers les autres enfants et Solo déduisit à son juron que le vaccin était arrivé trop tard pour l'un d'entre eux. Le jour déclinait rapidement et les ombres allongées lui firent entre-apercevoir le gamin qui trainait une masse hors du hangar. Il commença à fatiguer et écouta un long moment les toux des mômes en fixant le plafond sale. Il avait senti que quelqu'un l'avait recouvert avec son blouson quand il sombra dans le sommeil.

\- à suivre


	2. Au commencement

_Petite tchatche : Merci à Arlia pour sa review... et j'espère, même si l'histoire pouvait se finir ainsi, que ce développement te plaira davantage ^^_

* * *

 _POV Solo_

Il avait repéré le gosse cinq semaines plus tôt. Un gamin d'environ sept ans seul, ça ne passe pas inaperçu, même dans les rues de la colonie V-08744… _surtout_ dans les rues de la colonie V-08744 en fait. Un gamin aussi jeune devait avoir soit des parents, soit un gang pour le protéger, sinon il ne ferait pas long feu. Solo l'avait trouvé mignon avec ses longs cheveux. Il avait même cru au début que c'était une fillette mais le môme l'avait vertement insulté quand il l'avait abordé en lui demandant ce qu'une petite fille faisait seule par ici. Il avait maladroitement essayé de discuter mais le gamin était resté à distance et l'avait regardé avec méfiance alors il n'avait pas insisté tout en décidant de garder un œil sur lui. Au cours des semaines, il avait constaté que le gamin se débrouillait plutôt bien. Il était vif et très discret. Il l'avait même fait sourire lorsqu'il l'avait vu taper par mégarde un étal de pommes devant les yeux sévères du vendeur de marché. Il avait tout ramassé, confus, et tout remis en place en s'excusant platement, l'air honteux et gêné. A ce moment-là, Solo s'était demandé comment il pouvait survivre mais il l'avait compris en le voyant croquer dans une belle pomme au détour de la ruelle. Par mégarde… mouais… il avait surtout oublié d'être con.

Le gang comptait déjà six membres, dont trois presque totalement dépendants mais Solo ne les avait pas recueillis pour ce qu'ils rapportaient, il les avait emmenés pour leur donner une chance de survivre. Sozinho, Cam et lui suffisaient à peu près à nourrir les trois petits et bientôt ils seraient aussi opérationnels quand ils auraient fini leur 'formation'. Le but était avant tout qu'ils ne se fassent pas choper. Sur la colonie, un voleur n'avait pas de traitement de faveur parce qu'il était un enfant ou parce qu'il en avait besoin pour manger. La vie était difficile pour tous et ils étaient clairement considérés comme des rebuts de la société, des parasites, des rats. C'est d'ailleurs de cela que le gang tenait son nom. Il avait soustrait ces enfants à la solitude pour les réunir, pour qu'ils puissent subvenir aux besoins les uns des autres. On n'était jamais à l'abri d'une maladie empêchant d'aller voler et dormir en groupe permettait de… dormir à tour de rôle alors que dormir seul exposait à mille dangers qui pouvaient aller du racket à la mort.

* * *

 _POV Lone_

La nuit était profonde quand une petite ombre se faufila jusqu'au local de service de distribution d'électricité du quartier. Précautionneusement, il ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans sa petite couche à peine assez grande pour qu'il puisse y dormir. Avec les semaines, il avait réussi à glaner une espèce de couverture qui lui apportait un peu de réconfort. Il avait bien eu peur une fois, lorsque les employés de l'électricité étaient venus travailler là mais il avait été agréablement surpris qu'ils n'aient pas changé le verrou ni jeté ses affaires. Leur gentillesse lui avait fait terriblement chaud au cœur le sommeil et la sécurité étaient plus rares encore que la nourriture et permettaient de se la procurer. Il se lova pour s'endormir, bercé par le ronronnement de l'électricité quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir avec horreur. Dans sa situation il allait être difficile de s'enfuir puisque la masse sombre devant lui bloquait la seule sortie.

« Salut gamin. Finalement on a trouvé le trou du rat ? »

Il se recula mais le mur contre son dos l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Plus qu'une solution, quand on ne peut plus reculer, il faut avancer. Il prit appui tant qu'il put sur le mur et bondit dans l'espace entre les jambes de l'ado et la porte. Ça aurait pu marcher... jusqu'à ce qu'il voie les deux autres mecs il avait cru que ça avait marché. L'un d'eux l'attrapa par les cheveux et le plaqua violemment au sol pendant que celui qui avait ouvert la porte fouillait ses affaires. Un brun s'assit à califourchon sur sa poitrine, pour le maintenir par terre, en lui bloquant les mains près du visage. Le gamin le frappait et se démenait pour s'enfuir mais le poids de l'autre le bloquait. Pris au piège. Il entendait celui qui fouillait râler qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant lui saisir les chevilles pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

« Les grolles t'intéressent Feg ? »

Il devait s'adresser à celui qui fouillait car il entendit un juron avant la réponse.

« Parce que des grolles d'un môme de sept ans sont à ma taille d'après toi ? »

Celui qui avait posé la question se mit à rire et le gamin prit conscience qu'il lui ôtait ses baskets. Il sentit le froid lui mordre la peau quand l'ado jeta ses chaussures au loin. Ledit Feg sortit de la cachette et apparut dans la lumière. Le gamin recommença à remuer pour s'échapper quand il lui saisit les cheveux pour le redresser. Le brun s'écarta prestement pour le laisser faire et il projeta l'enfant contre la porte du local refermé.

« On pensait que t'avais davantage à offrir, gamin. Dommage pour toi. Si t'avais eu un peu de bouffe ou des fringues ça aurait fait l'affaire, mais là va falloir payer le déplacement pour rien. »

Il frappa crûment dans l'estomac de l'enfant qui se plia en deux sous la douleur, le souffle coupé. Derrière lui, le troisième ado, celui qui l'avait dépossédé de ses baskets, commença à ôter sa ceinture. Un second coup de poing l'atteignit à la mâchoire et il commença à pleurer. Il vit la ceinture passer dans les mains de son tortionnaire et une lueur cruelle éclairer ses yeux quand il lui ressaisit les cheveux pour le jeter à terre.

« On n'a pas trop aimé que tu nous balance au gros tout à l'heure. »

L'enfant marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct et un coup de pied dans le ventre lui répondit.

« Parle plus fort, j'entends rien. »

« Chuis pas une balance ! »

Feg se mit à ricaner. Il leva la ceinture et se mit à frapper la petite masse recroquevillée à ses pieds. Ses bras recouvraient sa tête tant bien que mal et ses genoux tentaient de défendre son ventre. Les coups pleuvaient et des cris commençaient à s'en échapper. Son dos prenait la plus grande part des chocs, à peine atténués par le mauvais blouson qu'il portait mais ceux sur ses cuisses étaient plus cuisants. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla une éternité les coups cessèrent et il osa jeter un œil. Le brun s'était approché et entreprenait de lui ôter son blouson tandis que celui qui l'avait frappé lui maintenait le visage relevé vers lui. En deux mouvements il se retrouva avec la ceinture autour du cou en un véritable collier étrangleur. Feg tira sur le morceau qu'il tenait en main et il se releva aussi rapidement que possible sous la douleur. Il essaya de glisser les mains entre la ceinture et sa peau pour pouvoir respirer mais il ne pouvait que s'y accrocher dans un geste désespéré. Les trois ados riaient et Feg lui dit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Des coups s'abattirent encore un moment sur son estomac mais des étoiles blanches commençaient à danser devant ses yeux et il accueillit le voile noir de l'inconscience avec consolation.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il était seul. Il soupira de soulagement et porta la main à son cou mécaniquement. D'un revers de la main sur ses lèvres, il put constater qu'il avait saigné. Le plus urgent était de se trouver un endroit pour finir la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, sa cachette n'en était plus une. Malgré tout il pensa aller vérifier ses maigres trésors, s'il y avait quelque chose à sauver, quelque chose pour se tenir chaud aussi. Il essaya de se redresser mais tout son corps l'élançait douloureusement. Il frappa rageusement du poing sur le sol gelé et commença à ramper vers le local. La couverture avait été emportée, son imagier déchiré et ses quelques merveilles cassées. Bon. Il prit l'imagier et le glissa dans l'avant de son pantalon. Déchiré ou non il était à lui. Il tenterait de trouver du scotch pour le réparer.

Il essaya encore de se redresser, s'appuyant sur les bords du local et y parvint avec soulagement. Le gamin entreprit d'avancer, légèrement plié car ses reins l'élançaient. Il chercha ses baskets un long moment mais n'en retrouva qu'une dans la pénombre alors il se décida à vider les lieux en longeant le grillage le long de l'allée pour se soutenir. La nuit était profonde et personne n'arpentait plus les rues à l'exception de quelques prostituées et junkies à la recherche de leur dose. Il se faufila assez loin pour que ses agresseurs ne le retrouvent pas s'ils décidaient de revenir mais pas trop loin pour pouvoir tenter de retrouver sa chaussure le lendemain. Il repéra une ruelle vide. De grosses bennes à ordure débordaient mais personne ne s'y était installé alors il y chercha un recoin à l'abri du vent. Il ramassa des cartons pour poser au sol, l'isoler un peu du froid et s'en recouvrir tant bien que mal.

Enfin à l'abri ou tout du moins dans une relative sécurité, le gosse se lova contre le mur froid. Il remonta ses pieds contre ses fesses, pour les réchauffer au mieux. Plus il se tasserait sur lui-même, plus il aurait chaud, il le savait, il l'espérait. Il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière en chantonnant une mélodie à trois accords. Ce n'était pas vraiment une musique mais quelques notes au hasard pour se réconforter qui venaient du fond de sa gorge. Il avait perdu sa planque, sa sécurité et son sommeil ce soir, il en prit seulement conscience. Jamais il n'aurait la chance de retrouver un endroit comme celui-là. Il réfléchit longuement aux lieux qu'il connaissait, jugeant le pour et le contre et rejetant chaque possibilité. Il allait sans doute devoir faire comme la plupart des gamins des rues changer d'endroit chaque nuit pour se cacher et ne dormir qu'en journée, quand la présence des gens dans la rue empêchait trop de débordements. Les premiers piétons apparurent avec le jour et il les regarda passer du fond de la ruelle. Ce petit monde affairé ne le voyait pas, là, et il se laissa aller à dormir un peu.

* * *

 _POV Solo_

Solo avait toujours été un lève-tôt. Lorsqu'on est dans la rue, c'est le meilleur moment pour glaner quelques petites choses les marchands sortaient leur marchandise sur les étals, encore mal réveillés, le marché du quartier s'installait et les flics en étaient encore au petit déjeuner-beignets avec leurs collègues. De plus, on était samedi et c'était le jour où le marché était le plus fourni et le plus bondé de bourgeois et donc de portefeuilles bien remplis. Sozinho et lui accompagnaient Alene qui, du haut de ses huit ans, devait faire ses preuves. Le petit était rapide et si la formation était bonne, il devrait bien s'en tirer en essai réel. Ils repérèrent un marchand de primeurs sur le marché et Solo lui demanda de ramener quelques fruits, Sozinho resterait à proximité et lui l'attendrait un peu plus loin pour faciliter sa fuite si ça se passait mal.

Il avança d'un pas de promeneur le long de la rue en sifflotant et son regard fut attiré par un tas de carton d'où sortait une masse chevelue dans la ruelle d'à côté. Il s'approcha doucement et reconnut l'enfant qu'il avait essayé d'aborder. Il s'accroupit, repoussa ses cheveux sur le côté et jeta un œil sur ses bleus et le sang séché. Il vérifia comme un réflexe s'il percevait une respiration mais un frisson dans le sommeil de l'enfant lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas à redouter le pire.

« Mauvaise nuit on dirait. »

Il toucha ses mains glacées et se demanda si cette fois-ci le petit accepterait sa proposition. Il ne pouvait plus le laisser trainer seul, pas maintenant qu'il avait des ennemis assez cons et violents pour s'en prendre à un gosse aussi jeune.

« Au voleur ! »

Solo ôta alors son blouson d'un seul mouvement pour le poser sur le gamin frigorifié et se rua à l'entrée de la ruelle.

Alene arrivait à toute allure, poursuivi pas un quidam de bonne volonté, justicier des marchés locaux. Il y en avait plein de ces justiciers qui coursaient les gosses pour deux pommes ou du pain. Bizarrement, il y en avait même bien plus que des justiciers capables de défendre quelqu'un d'agressé ou de nourrir un affamé. Il se prépara et lorsque le petit passa devant lui, il sortit en trombe de la ruelle, tamponnant l'homme dans son élan. Le justicier bedonnant tomba au sol en râlant et l'insultant il connaissait la chanson, il l'avait entendue mille fois. Il avait empêché justice-man de sauver le monde en mettant la main sur un môme.

« Comment ? c'était le petit le voleur ? en vous voyant courir, j'ai cru que… »

L'homme vira au cramoisi. Ses grosses joues se gonflaient sous l'affront.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un voleur ? »

Solo ramassa le chapeau du monsieur et le posa sur le portefeuille qui était tombé le temps que son propriétaire laisse exploser sa colère. Il le releva doucement, dissimulant toujours le portefeuille dans lequel il tira discrètement un billet parmi d'autres qui dépassaient et le fourra dans sa manche. Puisque l'homme l'avait vu, il ne fallait pas prendre de risques inconsidérés et ne surtout pas se griller. Un billet seulement, histoire que l'homme ne se rende pas compte tout de suite qu'il lui en manquait un, voire qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte du tout.

« Oh vous savez, un voleur ça ressemble à tout le monde, on a du mal à les différencier des honnêtes gens. »

L'homme grommela à nouveau et accepta la main tendue de Solo pour se relever puis reprit son chapeau et son portefeuille qu'il lui tendait. Ils discutèrent encore un peu sur le chemin qui les ramenait au marché, sur la vermine qui peuplait les rues où les honnêtes citoyens ne pouvaient plus se promener tranquilles, sur les parents démissionnaires, sur les prix des oranges aussi et ils se séparèrent en bons termes. Solo leva la tête à la recherche de Sozinho qu'il repéra à marchander à l'étal d'un vendeur de poulets rôtis. Ce dindon allait finir par se faire prendre au charme et offrir les patates avec, il en était sûr, ça marchait toujours comme ça avec elle. Tout mâle de plus de 15 ans lui aurait donné un rein quand elle faisait sa petite moue chagrine… enfin… façon de parler… le prix du rein était un peu prohibitif dernièrement. Il finit par lui donner un sac bleu bien fermé quand elle lui tendit ses pièces et vu son sourire radieux adressé au vendeur il put en déduire qu'elle avait encore gagné. Elle passa à côté de lui sans le regarder et continua par un marchand de primeurs. Solo n'avait plus rien à faire ici Sozinho avait trouvé de quoi payer le repas et le ravitaillement était bientôt fini alors il décida d'aller l'attendre à la planque. Mais avant il avait un truc à faire...

Il retourna tranquillement vers la ruelle dans laquelle il avait vu le gosse en extrayant le billet qu'il avait glissé dans sa manche. Vingt crédits, belle pèche au gros ce matin ! Arrivé à l'entrée il fut surpris de ne plus trouver que le tas de carton. Il jura entre ses dents et regarda alentour mais il ne le vit nulle part. Il se décida alors à attendre Sozinho qui passerait par là pour rentrer. Pour tuer le temps, il prit le temps de fouiller le petit tas de cartons mais ne trouva rien indiquant que le gamin reviendrait. Il poussa un lourd soupir.

* * *

 _POV Lone_

Le gosse s'était réveillé dans une douce chaleur. Oh, il ne s'agissait pas d'une chaleur confortable mais un peu rassurante. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que quelqu'un l'avait recouvert et se redressa d'un bond sur ses deux pieds, oubliant son dos qui le lançait sous l'effet de l'urgence. Personne. Il soupira de soulagement et détailla le blouson. Un peu trop grand mais épais et chaud malgré son usure. Il fouilla dans les poches et n'y trouva qu'un mouchoir usagé et un crédit. Un crédit… ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'en avait pas vu. La poche intérieure cachait un petit couteau manifestement fabriqué avec les moyens du bord.

* * *

 _ **Si la nuit devient froide et que les étoiles semblent tomber** **  
** **Tu te réconfortes seul, seul sur le sol glacé** **  
** **Tu te réveilles le matin dans le manteau d'un inconnu** **  
** **Et tu ne vois personne près de toi.** **  
** **Tu te demandes alors : Qui veille sur moi ?** **  
** **Mon seul ami, qui cela peut-il être ?** **  
** **C'est dur à admettre** **  
** **Je déteste dire ça, mais c'est sûrement moi.**_

* * *

\- à suivre


End file.
